Young Love: FrostIron
by FrostIron1
Summary: It's like the first film of Iron Man, but with my own twist...
1. Chapter 1

/

Tony Stark was a 20 year old kid, he was a billionaire and smart in technology and metalwork, He had always been interested in it and he was proud whenever he made something new. His parents were dead, so he lived on his own now in his house in Malibu. He had been working endlessly on an AI, Jarvis. It had taken him 3 months but he had done it, Jarvis was completed, he grinned as he set Jarvis up around the luxury house. He smiled and pushed some buttons on his panel in his workroom and put in the finishing touches. He was so proud "god I wish you could see me now dad, then again, no I don't" he said to himself, which he often did, talk to himself, now he had someone to talk to, his AI. He had been talking to himself since Pepper and Happy had left him, he was all alone, but no longer. He had been told he was to be sent on a mission to present his latest weapon, The Jericho missile. He didn't want to but had no choice. He had become somewhat of a recluse, locking himself in his home and not coming out a lot, well, not like what he used to. He ate less and drank more than he properly should. He had only one occupant in the house with him, Loki Laufeyson, of course he was very close with Stark, good friends so he stayed with him, most times it was a trouble to get the man to eat anything when he locked himself away in his work room, so he often took it down to him. Today was no different, as Tony was putting the last touch to Jarvis, he could see Loki out of the corner of his eye "not hungry Loki"

"You have to eat Stark" Loki said holding a plate of southern fried chicken and fries with a small amount of baked beans. Tony looked over at the plate and it made his mouth water, god once he saw the food, his stomach rumbled loud "Oh, Alright set it on the desk over here" the billionaire said as the god walked in with a mischievous grin on his face. He set it down where Tony had instructed him. "Now, do I have to feed you or will you feed yourself?" The god smirked and laughed a little as the billionaire rolled his eyes and started to eat some of the fries before he went onto the southern fried chicken, then finally his beans. Tony looked at Loki and smiled as he handed back the empty plate "I think that answers your question Loki" he laughed and spun around as he had just finished Jarvis.

"Alright Jarvis, any glitches?" Tony asked, after a moment the British Posh voice spoke up "None at all sir" The response made Tony beam with pride and Loki smiled as he saw the happy look the inventor had on his face "Great! Alright, pull up the file on the Jericho" Stark said a bit reluctant but couldn't but it off anymore that he already had done "Right away Sir" The voice said and then the file on the Jericho missile was up, Tony studied this with precision and complete focus, he had almost forgot Loki was in the room at the time so he cleared his throat and turned to the god who was still holding the empty plate "Good work Stark" Loki smiled and clapped Tony's shoulder softly which made the older man blush, no-one ever could make Anthony Howard Stark blush, but one Loki Laufeyson just made him blush, Loki noticed this and frowned slightly.

"What's wrong?" Tony asked as he stood up and walked over to the god, who was a head taller than himself "Your cheeks, they turn red when I patted your shoulder" This statement made Tony roar with laughter, the god couldn't help but join in, being around Tony made him feel almost...human himself, he smiled as Tony smiled at the god. Tony looked at his watch to see the time was 11:45pm, he groaned and tilted his brown haired head back and he sighed as Loki laughed a little "Bedtime for the migardian?" Loki smirked cheekily as Tony yawned a little, in all truthfulness he hadn't slept in 2 days, so sleep was well needed in his case lucky son of a bitch you don't need sleep or food as much as humans because you're a god Tony thought to himself.

The night was stormy; it rained heavily and was cold inside of the Stark's large bedroom, even with the thick covers over him but he was still cold. He sighed "Jarvis put the heating on" he asked as Jarvis did so, the house heated up slowly and he soon relaxed and fell asleep. Loki had trouble sleeping himself so he decided to go to Tony's room and hopefully he wasn't asleep yet, much to his disappointment, the billionaire was asleep. The god smirked mischievously and got into the bed and cuddled up to Tony, to which Tony stirred and wrapped his arms around the god. Loki's entire body was blue, his joulten form had come out when he was asleep, and it was adorable.

The morning soon came and Tony woke to found himself cuddled up to the god, he smiled and giggled softly before he softly got up not disturbing the god and went to the kitchen to make some food. As soon as he had eaten, he would continue on Jarvis, he wouldn't stop until he had fixed all the glitches and made it perfect. The billionaire made scrambled eggs with bacon and coffee and also made some for Loki when he woke, so he plated some up and went to the work room and began to work on his newest invention.

By this time, Loki had awaken and frowned as he yawned and stretched. The sun was shining, the day was warm, it was nice, he liked it. He put on his robe and walked out "Stark?" Loki asked as he didn't see the billionaire around anywhere, he saw a plate of food and he smiled as he ate it and then frowned knowing where Tony was, he walked down to the workroom with a disapproving look on his face "Security breach" Tony mocked and smiled at Loki who had a confused look on his face "I...I do not understand" 

Tony laughed a little and shook his head "Joke Loki, don't worry about it" He smiled as the god walked over and placed a hand on Tony's shoulder, slowly massaging them softly, tony relaxed and smiled more "mmm god that's good" he commented as the god smiled and chuckled a little, he liked to please Tony. As a beeping sound was heard, Tony grinned and sat up. "Thank you sir, I am perfectly amended, no glitches in my system" Jarvis said as Tony smiled and put his hands behind his head happily "is that a ghost Stark?" Loki asked and Tony burst out laughing, god you had to love the god sometimes "no, that's my AI, Jarvis, he's just a voice but can be very helpful" Loki nodded in understanding to the billionaires description of the artificial intelligence system that he had created, it was just like Stark.

It was not even 24 hours later that Tony was woken up by Jarvis telling he had to leave for his light for the presentation of the Jericho missile. He sleepily rubbed his brown eyes and yawned as he rolled off the bed by accident "eyy! My god" he sighed and looked at the time, 12:20pm, he had slept in...again. Loki had already cleaned up the dishes from the previous day and was reading a book he found on the bookshelf, the book was called **From Notting Hill With Love Actually.** Tony smiled watching him as he shook his head; he put on his suit and grabbed a few things he would need for the mission, his IPod with all his music and headphones.

"Right, I won't be long ok, few days at the most. I'll get Thor to come and check on you" he smiled and hugged the god who hugged him back with a sad smile, Loki didn't want Tony to go but had no choice, he had to. It's how he got his money, selling weapons. Tony sighed not wanting to let go of Loki, he really felt happy, warm, and safe and loved when with Loki, but away from him, he felt Sad, cold, scared, he hated the feeling, scared, it didn't suit Anthony Howard Stark at all. "Be safe Anthony, please" Loki begged, it was the first time he called Tony by his name, which sounded great, no awesome coming from Loki's lips, the lips Tony so badly wanted to kiss. Tony longed for it, to feel Loki's lips against his own, whilst his hand running through Loki's raven hair. Regrettably, the billionaire was the first to pull away from the warm embrace.

"I will, I'll call everyday I'm there. To make sure the house is still standing, and the fact that you're all right, everyday" He promised with a smile. Loki kissed Tony's cheek softly which made the genius blush a little "Go Anthony, or you will be late for your flight" Tony's brown eyes went wide and he ran to his car jumping in driving fast towards the air field where his flight would be waiting for him, luckily he knew the man who was standing at the of the stairs, Captain James Rhodes, Known as Rhodey to Tony. "10 hours later Tony!" The captain yelled to which Tony rolled his eyes and started to ascend the stairs "let's just go Rhodey" He smirked a bit, if James wanted to be an arse, so the genius, rich playboy from New York City. Rhodey walked behind Tony and ordered the pilot to fly which he did.

It took all of 12 hours, the captain and the billionaire getting drunk before they landed. He got out and looked, around, too hot for the billionaires liking. He didn't like it already; he missed Loki Laufeyson, his Loki Laufeyson. He smiled at the thought and blushed a little, Rhodey raised his eyebrow at the blushing of the genius cheeks but he shrugged and huffed "it's hot" He walked away and looked around more as the captain followed close in pursuit. "So, you ready for this Tony?" Rhodey asked him, to which Anthony just shrugged "Ready as ready can be"

Once he had presented it all, which took around 15-20 minutes they all got in the jeeps to go back to the camp, they had been on the move for 5 minutes before a bomb exploded and the soldiers ran out looking around. Tony followed them before another bomb exploded nearby, he ran for cover behind a building, looking down at his chest he saw blood. He soon passed out where he was, all he heard was gun fire, yelling and someone calling his name, he couldn't make out the voice. Meanwhile, back in the states in the Malibu home, Loki continued to read his book getting more intrigued by it


	2. Chapter 2

/

Tony Stark was a 20 year old kid, he was a billionaire and smart in technology and metalwork, He had always been interested in it and he was proud whenever he made something new. His parents were dead, so he lived on his own now in his house in Malibu. He had been working endlessly on an AI, Jarvis. It had taken him 3 months but he had done it, Jarvis was completed, he grinned as he set Jarvis up around the luxury house. He smiled and pushed some buttons on his panel in his workroom and put in the finishing touches. He was so proud "god I wish you could see me now dad, then again, no I don't" he said to himself, which he often did, talk to himself, now he had someone to talk to, his AI. He had been talking to himself since Pepper and Happy had left him, he was all alone, but no longer. He had been told he was to be sent on a mission to present his latest weapon, The Jericho missile. He didn't want to but had no choice. He had become somewhat of a recluse, locking himself in his home and not coming out a lot, well, not like what he used to. He ate less and drank more than he properly should. He had only one occupant in the house with him, Loki Laufeyson, of course he was very close with Stark, good friends so he stayed with him, most times it was a trouble to get the man to eat anything when he locked himself away in his work room, so he often took it down to him. Today was no different, as Tony was putting the last touch to Jarvis, he could see Loki out of the corner of his eye "not hungry Loki"

"You have to eat Stark" Loki said holding a plate of southern fried chicken and fries with a small amount of baked beans. Tony looked over at the plate and it made his mouth water, god once he saw the food, his stomach rumbled loud "Oh, Alright set it on the desk over here" the billionaire said as the god walked in with a mischievous grin on his face. He set it down where Tony had instructed him. "Now, do I have to feed you or will you feed yourself?" The god smirked and laughed a little as the billionaire rolled his eyes and started to eat some of the fries before he went onto the southern fried chicken, then finally his beans. Tony looked at Loki and smiled as he handed back the empty plate "I think that answers your question Loki" he laughed and spun around as he had just finished Jarvis.

"Alright Jarvis, any glitches?" Tony asked, after a moment the British Posh voice spoke up "None at all sir" The response made Tony beam with pride and Loki smiled as he saw the happy look the inventor had on his face "Great! Alright, pull up the file on the Jericho" Stark said a bit reluctant but couldn't but it off anymore that he already had done "Right away Sir" The voice said and then the file on the Jericho missile was up, Tony studied this with precision and complete focus, he had almost forgot Loki was in the room at the time so he cleared his throat and turned to the god who was still holding the empty plate "Good work Stark" Loki smiled and clapped Tony's shoulder softly which made the older man blush, no-one ever could make Anthony Howard Stark blush, but one Loki Laufeyson just made him blush, Loki noticed this and frowned slightly.

"What's wrong?" Tony asked as he stood up and walked over to the god, who was a head taller than himself "Your cheeks, they turn red when I patted your shoulder" This statement made Tony roar with laughter, the god couldn't help but join in, being around Tony made him feel almost...human himself, he smiled as Tony smiled at the god. Tony looked at his watch to see the time was 11:45pm, he groaned and tilted his brown haired head back and he sighed as Loki laughed a little "Bedtime for the migardian?" Loki smirked cheekily as Tony yawned a little, in all truthfulness he hadn't slept in 2 days, so sleep was well needed in his case lucky son of a bitch you don't need sleep or food as much as humans because you're a god Tony thought to himself.

The night was stormy; it rained heavily and was cold inside of the Stark's large bedroom, even with the thick covers over him but he was still cold. He sighed "Jarvis put the heating on" he asked as Jarvis did so, the house heated up slowly and he soon relaxed and fell asleep. Loki had trouble sleeping himself so he decided to go to Tony's room and hopefully he wasn't asleep yet, much to his disappointment, the billionaire was asleep. The god smirked mischievously and got into the bed and cuddled up to Tony, to which Tony stirred and wrapped his arms around the god. Loki's entire body was blue, his joulten form had come out when he was asleep, and it was adorable.

The morning soon came and Tony woke to found himself cuddled up to the god, he smiled and giggled softly before he softly got up not disturbing the god and went to the kitchen to make some food. As soon as he had eaten, he would continue on Jarvis, he wouldn't stop until he had fixed all the glitches and made it perfect. The billionaire made scrambled eggs with bacon and coffee and also made some for Loki when he woke, so he plated some up and went to the work room and began to work on his newest invention.

By this time, Loki had awaken and frowned as he yawned and stretched. The sun was shining, the day was warm, it was nice, he liked it. He put on his robe and walked out "Stark?" Loki asked as he didn't see the billionaire around anywhere, he saw a plate of food and he smiled as he ate it and then frowned knowing where Tony was, he walked down to the workroom with a disapproving look on his face "Security breach" Tony mocked and smiled at Loki who had a confused look on his face "I...I do not understand"


End file.
